In recent years, the number of digital cinema screens using projectors is gradually increasing. Thus, accurate color calibration of a digital projector becomes an important factor in determining the consistency of the color quality of films being shown. For the calibration of a digital cinema projector, a huge amount of money has been paid so far to expensive measuring equipment and skilled experts.
In general, each screen theater hires an outside professional agency to perform the calibration of projectors about once every six months or every year. In the case of multiplex theaters, there are a lot of problems technically and economically in periodically managing a number of projectors.
The calibration of digital video equipment is a step of always keeping the color characteristics represented by the equipment constant, which is the most basic task in providing a video playback service.
For existing film type movies, there was no choice but to manage the lamp of a projector in order to perform separate calibration by the projector. However, with the arrival of the era of digital cinema, it has become possible to finely adjust the color representation characteristics of a digital cinema projector using computer software. In other words, while the color quality of a movie projected by a film projector did not change a lot even if no separate calibration operation was done, the color quality of a movie projected by a digital projector may change by a slight change in the settings. Moreover, since color quality may change with time even with the same settings, calibration has to be performed always accurately to always maintain the same color quality.
Projectionists who currently operate digital cinema projectors in digital cinema theaters lack in experience or skill with digital equipment, so they cannot perform color calibration of the projectors themselves. Furthermore, although outside professionals commissioned for such purpose can perform accurate calibrations, cinema theaters face the problem of paying expensive calibration costs every day, every week, or every month.